wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Głucha przestrzeń
Pomiędzy Orszawą a Byliczem zregulowano przestrzeń. Stało się to możliwym dzięki zasypaniu mokradeł nad Wierszą i przeprowadzeniu niwelacji pod tzw. „Upłazikiem”. Wskutek tego linia uległa znacznemu skróceniu, gdyż pociąg zamiast omijać bagnisty teren w wielkim, silnie na północ wygiętym łuku szedł teraz po jego cięciwie, zmierzając do celu prosto jak strzała. Skrót okazał się ze wszech miar pożądanym. Ruch kolejowy zyskał znacznie na tempie, a okolica, dotychczas malaryczna z powodu bagiennych wyziewów, wkrótce przybrała charakter suchej, zdrowe] równiny, która wnet pokryła się bujną zielonością. Dawną przestrzeń, okrężną, zwaną teraz „głuchą”, zamknięto i izolowano. Do rozebrania toru i usunięcia obiektów kolejowych zamierzała dyrekcja ruchu przystąpić dopiero po pewnym czasie. Nie było z czym się spieszyć; wiadoma rzecz: zburzyć łatwo, zbudować trudniej... Tymczasem w rok po oficjalnym zamknięciu starej linii zaszedł fakt dziwny i niespodziewany. Pewnego dnia zgłosił się u dyrektora odnośnego departamentu w Orszawie niejaki Szymon Wawera, wysłużony inwalida kolejowy i emerytowany konduktor, z prośbą, by mu oddano pod opiekę wyłączoną z ruchu „głuchą przestrzeń”. Gdy mu dyrektor przedstawił, że jest to zupełnie zbyteczne, bo pętlicę w najbliższych miesiącach rozbiorą, i ze funkcja „budnika” w tych warunkach byłaby co najmniej iluzoryczną, jeśli już nie wprost śmieszną, oświadczył Wawera, że będzie pilnował starego toru całkiem bezinteresownie. — Bo proszę pana naczelnika — tłumaczył gorąco — w dzisiejszych ciężkich czasach to i na szyny ludzie się łakomią. A szkoda byłaby wielka dla kolei, panie naczelniku, wielka szkoda. Proszę samemu obliczyć: tyle dobrego kutego żelaza! Tor tam przeszło 12 km długi! Jest się czym obłowić. A ja dopilnuję wiernie jak pies, panie naczelniku. Nie dam uszczknąć ani jednego metra! Jakem stary konduktor Wawera! Centusia za to nie chcę, ani złamanego szeląga. Choćby mi pan dyrektor sam pchał do ręki, nie wezmę nic. Ja tak tylko z miłości wielkiej do zawodu i dla honoru chcę być budnikiem na „głuchej przestrzeni”. Dyrektor ustąpił. — Ha, jeśli już tak koniecznie, i to bezinteresownie, pilnuj pan sobie tej linii do czasu. A zatem — dodał z uśmiechem lekkiej ironii, uderzając go po ramieniu — mianuję pana od dzisiaj dróżnikiem „głuchej przestrzeni”. Wawera ze łzami w oczach uścisnął dłoń zwierzchnika i wyszedł z biura szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Nazajutrz objął „służbę”. Zabrał ze sobą z Orszawy parę gratów — mebelków, pościel, trochę książek i naczyń kuchennych, i spakowawszy to chude gospodarstwo na ręczny wózek sprowadził się na nowe mieszkanie, którym miała odtąd być budka byłego dróżnika wyłączonej z ruchu strefy. Był to budynek niewielki, nadniszczony już przez całoroczne zaniedbanie, lecz w dziwnie pięknym otoczeniu. Wciśnięta we wnękę parowu, parę metrów nad poziomem toru, budka wyglądała z daleka pod swym daszkiem z czerwonego łupku jak zaczarowana chatka z bajki. Mały lasek jodłowy wyrosły półkolem na szczycie jaru ujmował ją w opiekuńcze ramiona i chronił od wichrów północy. W wybite okna zaglądały złote głowy słoneczników, przemycał się szerokolistny łopian — w rynnach powyginanych fantastycznie lęgły się pisklęta jaskółek. Przed domem w ogródku zarosłym zielskiem na głucho oddawała się wiatrom na wolę samotna topola... Wawera u wstępu objął miłosnym spojrzeniem nową sadybę i żwawo zabrał się do porządkowania i naprawek. A potrzebne już były bardzo, bo jego poprzednik opuścił posterunek jeszcze przed rokiem, po zamknięciu przestrzeni, i budka zdana na łaskę losu ucierpiała ogromnie od niepogody i ludzkiej chciwości. Lecz Wawera nie stracił ducha i piorunem rzucił się do roboty. Powstawiał wybite lub pokradzione szyby, załatał dziurę w dachu, naprawił wywalone z zawiasów drzwi. Po tych najkonieczniejszych reparacjach przyszła kolej na dalsze: rekonstrukcję rozdrapanej prawie do cna podłogi i ustawienie brakujących przęseł w ogrodzeniu. Zabrało mu to parę dni czasu, bo musiał wszystko robić sam, ale humoru nie tracił, lecz owszem pogwizdywał wesoło przy pracy jak szczygieł. Gdzieś u schyłku tygodnia, gdy już robota była na ukończeniu, przyplątał się doń jakiś bezpański pies i zamieszkał pustą budę koło drewutni za domem. Wawera chętnie przygarnął go do siebie, uważając zjawienie się zwierzęcia za dobrą wróżbę na przyszłość. Pierwszą niedzielę na nowej placówce spędził Wawera na modlitwie i rozmyślaniach. Wyciągnąwszy się po południu na zboczu wąwozu opodal domu na trawie, wlepił oczy w majowy błękit nieba i zapadł w długą zadumę, z której obudziły go dopiero głosy dzwonów wieczornych płynące z Orszawy... Nazajutrz od rana rozpoczął właściwą służbę od przeglądu powierzonej sobie przestrzeni. Pętlica była dość długa, bo przeszło 12 km, i niemal od początku do końca szła głębokim, wąskim parowem, którego ściany tworzyły rozstęp szerokości podwójnej wstęgi torów. Budka dróżnika wznosiła się mniej więcej w połowie „głuchej przestrzeni”, w miejscu gdzie łuk jej krzywizny wyginał się najsilniej ku północy. Rewia zajęła Wawerze przeszło pięć godzin, bo prawa noga będąca kikutem poniżej kolana przeszkadzała mu znacznie w chodzeniu. W końcu jednak zbadał dokładnie linię w jedną i drugą stronę i zadowolony z rezultatu wrócił do budki na posiłek. Ostatecznie przestrzeń nie przedstawiała się najgorzej. W jednym tylko miejscu brakowało kilku metrów szyny, lecz to można było jakoś nadsztukować. Nie święci garnki lepią — pomyślał, krając chleb i zapijając go jakąś imitacją barszczu. — Ludzie wstawiają sobie zęby, czemuż bym ja nie potrafił wstawić kilkumetrowego kawałka szyny? I wstawił. Gdzieś pod nasypem kolejowym, pod jakimś kamiennym mostkiem wyszperał parę zardzewiałych już żelaznych sztab, oczyścił, przekuł w ogniu przy nitach, przystosował do reszty i załatał szczerbę w torze do niepoznaki. Równie gładko poszło z naprawą starej zwrotnicy i z wybitym okiem dwu latarń „stacyjnych” opodal budki. Wkrótce stawidło funkcjonowało jak za dawnych dobrych czasów, a w nocy, począwszy od godziny siódmej, rozbłyskiwały latarnie miłym, acz nikłym trochę światłem. Wawera dumny był ze swego dzieła i rozmiłowanymi oczyma wodził po swojej „strażnicy”, po torze czyściutko utrzymanym i po lśniących relsach. Nie miał nic do zarzucenia swojej przestrzeni. Wszystko tu było jak i gdzie indziej, na czynnych liniach. Był bo i tor podwójny, i krótki tunel powyżej budki, a nawet blok, prawdziwy, w całym tego słowa znaczeniu blok z dźwigniami do przerzutów. Istnienie tego budyneczku o parę metrów od sadyby dróżnika pasowało właściwie placówkę na „przystanek”. Jakoż była tu rzeczywiście przed laty mała stacyjka, przy której budnik spełniał równocześnie funkcje naczelnika. Podobno nawet jeszcze na rok przed wyłączeniem pętlicy zatrzymywały się tu czasem pociągi towarowe na małą chwilę. Wiadomość ta podniosła ogromnie w oczach Wawery znaczenie jego posterunku i doniosłość związanych z nim zadań. Odtąd zaczął traktować swą budkę jako przystanek i postanowił uczynić wszystko, ażeby utrzymać go na wysokości przeznaczenia. Toteż otoczył jak najtroskliwszą opieką blok i zawarte w nim obiekty, których strzegł jak oka w głowie. Chcąc niejako umotywować wobec siebie i drugich istnienie tego budynku i przywrócić mu dawną rację bytu, powielił tor przed blokiem o jedno odgałęzienie szyn, które niewątpliwie niegdyś musiało tu istnieć, lecz później jako zbędne zostało usunięte. Ponieważ to ostatnie zadanie przechodziło już jego siły i zdolności techniczne, uciekł się do pomocy jednego z kolejowych kowali z ogrzewalni stacyjnej w Byliczu, niejakiego Luśni, i pozyskawszy go paczką przedniego tytoniu, namówił do przywrócenia jego „stacji” jej dawnego wyglądu. Kowal przeprowadził restytucję odgałęzienia wedle wskazówek dróżnika i odtąd został jego najserdeczniejszym przyjacielem. W godzinach wieczornych, wolnych od pracy, przychodził Luśnia w odwiedziny do budnika i usiadłszy razem na belce pod blokiem lub na progu stacji, gawędzili pod nieszpór, ćmiąc fajki. Wtedy to wśród przyjacielskiej rozmowy, przy wtórze zasypiających koników polnych, rechocie bagiennych żab, przyszło do wzajemnych zwierzeń. Powoli wyszło na jaw, że Szymon Wawera nie zawsze był w życiu „sam jako ten palec”, że miał niegdyś młodą i piękną żonę i parę dziatek o główkach jasnych jak len, jedwabistych. Hej, minęło szczęście, minęło niewrotne! Żonę uwiódł spanoszony bogacz, dzieci śmierć zabrała. Odtąd nikt go nie oczekiwał w pustym, zimnym domu, gdy powracał z tury... Potem przyszedł karambol pod Wolą. Stracił wtedy nogę i służbę; musiał pójść na pensję. A miał jeszcze ochotę do pracy, o, i jaką ochotę!... Lecz trudno — nie można było inaczej. To przeklęte kalectwo! A zawsze go coś ciągnęło do kolei. Nie mógł się z nią rozstać w żaden sposób. Przez parę lat po spensjonowaniu pracował jako posługacz przy magazynach na dworcu towarowym, staczając beczki i bale po pomostach, potem, gdy noga zaczęła odmawiać posłuszeństwa, zarabiał z dnia na dzień w ogrzewalni przy dworcu w Zbąszynie jako pomocnik ślusarski. A zawsze przy kolei, zawsze w pobliżu ukochanych wagonów, maszyn i przestrzeni. Dalekie to jeszcze od konduktorstwa, dalekie jak niebo od ziemi, ale przecież — przynajmniej się człowiek ocierał o kolej. O, bo nie masz to jak konduktorska dola! Jedzie sobie człowiek tak w przestrzeń, jedzie hen, daleko przed siebie, milami jedzie, stajami... Świat mu się kręci, w dal ścieli, migają miasta w przelocie, mijają pola, gościńce... Konduktor tak jedzie, panowie, konduktor — człek-tułacz wieczysty!... Tak mijały lata, płynął czas niepowrotną falą... Aż pół roku temu zasłyszawszy przypadkiem w rozmowie coś o „głuchej przestrzeni” między Orszawą a Byliczem porzucił ogrzewalnię i przeniósł się w te strony, by czuwać nad opuszczoną linią. I oto teraz został budnikiem, co więcej, kierownikiem przystanku. Ludzie się podobno śmieją z niego, że to „głuchej” pilnuje przestrzeni i „przed wiatrem broni”. Niech się tam śmieją zdrowi. On swoje wie także. A rozdrapywać więcej toru nie pozwoli i porządek utrzyma. I oto znów służy kolei, i wrócił do niej jak syn marnotrawny w dom rodzica po latach. Dach nad głową ma, stację i przestrzeń ma, dobra kolejowego dogląda — czegóż mu więcej potrzeba?... Słuchał Luśnia tych zwierzeń z uśmiechem na ustach, od czasu do czasu przytakując głową. A gdy przyjaciel na chwilę zamilkł i wpatrzył się zamyślony gdzieś w perspektywę toru, wyciągnął lulkę z zębów i zapytał: — To ty, Wawera, przystałeś tu na budnika tak niby tego, jak by to powiedzieć, niby z takiej tęskności wielkiej do kolei, hę? Wawera oderwał oczy od szyn: — A niby tak, kochany kowalu, a niby tak. — Ale bo widzisz, Szymek, właściwie tak Bogiem a prawdą — ty siebie samego tumanisz. Tyś tu właściwie niepotrzebny. Przecie to głucha przestrzeń i pociągi tędy od roku nie chodzą. Nie ma czego pilnować. Tego tam trochę żelaziwa w szynach? A co tam komu po tym? A zresztą choćby i ukradli? Nie taka znów wielka szkoda dla kolei. To tylko zabawka i tyle. Wawerze jakby kto nóż utopił w serce. Spochmurniał, zaciął wargi i poderwał się z miejsca: — Kiedy tak, to idźże sobie precz stąd, do licha! No, słyszałeś?! Won stąd, mówię, pókim dobry! Kiedyś taki mądry jak inni, to idź sobie pomiędzy nich i śmiej się ze mnie wraz z nimi. Ale dobrze mi tak, staremu durniowi! Po co było otwierać serce pierwszemu z brzegu? Oto masz i nagrodę. Napluło ci bydlę w twarz i splugawiło ci duszę. Won stąd, powiadam, bo mnie popamiętasz! Luśnia zmieszał się, poczerwieniał, stropił się ogromnie. Głosem urywanym, pełnym skruchy i żalu zaczął się usprawiedliwiać i przepraszać. — No, no, stary, nie gniewaj się, nie sierdź tak okrutnie. Ja, widzisz, chciałem co innego powiedzieć. Tylko nie wiedziałem jak. Zwyczajnie człek prosty jestem, kowal. Ty — co innego: konduktor; wieleś świata zwiedził, książki czytasz. Tylko, widzisz, nie mogłem sobie jakoś tego wykalkulować, po co ty właściwie zaszyłeś się tutaj na stare lata. Ale teraz to widzę, niby tak w sercu czuję, dlaczego. Tyś inny człowiek jak inni. Wawera spojrzał nań z ukosa, trochę z niedowierzaniem, lecz znać już przejednany: — No tak, to co innego. Jeśli sam przyznajesz, żeś głupi i nie rozumiesz, to ci ten raz jeszcze mogę wybaczyć. Bo, posłuchaj, Luśnia — dodał, zniżając tajemniczo głos — jest ci tu i inna przyczyna, co mnie tu więzi i trzyma. A że jest — ja to czuję najlepiej tu, głęboko w piersi — tylko jej nazwać jeszcze nie umiem po imieniu, tylko uchwycić jej jeszcze nie potrafię w cęgi słów. Ale ona jest, owa dziwna przyczyna — jest, jest na pewno. Luśnia patrzył na przyjaciela rozszerzonymi od ciekawości oczyma: — Masz teraz na myśli nie jeno ową tęskność do kolei? — Nie, nie. To jest coś innego. Coś, co u mnie z ową tęsknotą się łączy, ale też istnieje i beze mnie, samo dla siebie. — Co to takiego, Wawera? — Sza! To tajemnica! Tajemnica „głuchej przestrzeni”. Zamilkli obaj zdjęci nagle nieokreślonym lękiem, zatapiając spojrzenia w mroczniejącą już szyję parowu. Wśród bezdennej ciszy sierpniowego wieczora nadpłynęły nagle od toru ciche, choć wyraźne szmery i szelesty. Jakieś seplenienia stłumione, jakieś poszepty lękliwe, poszczęki... — Słyszysz, Luśnia? — przerwał milczenie budnik. — Szyny gwarzą... — Zwyczajnie latem pod wieczór kurczą się od chłodu i przeto szczękają. — Szyny gwarzą — powtórzył Wawera, puszczając mimo uszu objaśnienie kowala. — Gawędzą sobie wieczorem po znojach dnia. — Szyny gadają — powtórzył jak echo Luśnia. — Tak, tak — mówił dróżnik dziwnie rozmarzony. Czy myślisz, że one nie żyją jak my, ludzie, zwierzęta lub drzewa? Kowal spojrzał zaskoczony pytaniem. — Żyją, Luśnia, żyją, jeno swoim własnym, odmiennym od innych stworzeń życiem. To stanowczo już przekraczało zakres pojęć kowala. Popatrzył poczciwiec na towarzysza jak na wariata, pokręcił głową i splunąwszy od niechcenia w bok, odsunął się trochę na prawo. — A tor, myślisz, nie żyje, co? — następował nań rozgrzany biernym oporem Wawera. — A ten parów, ta stacja z blokiem, a ta cała przestrzeń, hę? — Głucha przestrzeń — wtrącił półgłosem Luśnia. — Głucha, powiadasz? Głucha i ciągle głucha! To wy jesteście głusi, wy, głupi, tępi ludzie, którzy słyszeć nie chcecie głosu Boga! Kowal struchlał: — Nic już nie wiem — bełkotał patrząc półprzytomny na towarzysza. — Nic nie rozumiem. Ale w Boga — to wierzę. Dróżnik ze wzrokiem natchnionym, uśmiechnięty, promienny wskazał ręką przestrzeń nurzającą się już w mrokach wieczornych: — Wszystko to żyje i wspomina. Wspomina? — zagadnął żywo Luśnia. — A co wspomina? — To, co minęło. To, co tu było przed laty. Tak jak my, ludzie, wspominamy przeszłość — dodał po chwili z głębokim smutkiem w głosie. — To niby ta twoja przestrzeń wspomina swoją dawność? — Tak, Luśnia, tak — nareszcie mnie zrozumiałeś. Wspomina swoją dawność. — Niby owe stare, dobre czasy... — Tak, tak — gdy tu jeszcze panował ruch, gdy pociągi przelatywały jak błyskawice, dudniły głucho koła wozów, przepruwały przestrzeń gwizdy lokomotyw. — To wspomina twoja przestrzeń. — O tym śni ta moja przestrzeń, śni bez przerwy za dnia w słońcu i w długie, czarne, ślepe noce... — A ty, Wawera, a ty? — A ja wraz z nią niby ta bratnia dusza. — Śnicie oboje, wspominacie? — Śnimy w utęsknieniu wielkim i czekamy. — Na co? Czego tu wyglądacie? — Spełnienia tego, o czym śnimy. — Daremne czekanie: dawność nie wraca. — Kto ta wie, druhu stary, kto ta wie? Po to ja tu jestem, by ją wskrzesić. Powstał z belki i podając kowalowi rękę na pożegnanie, dodał po chwili milczenia: — Czy myślisz, że wspominanie — to nic, to tylko takie sobie puste słowo? Zapuścił bystre spojrzenie w dół, na dno parowu, musnął nim nasyp, tory i zatrzymał się na zboczach wąwozu: — Tu wszędzie żyją te wspominki; wałęsają się dla oka ludzkiego niewidoczne pomiędzy ścianami tego jaru, tłuką po tych szynach, włóczą hen, po całej przestrzeni. Tylko trzeba umieć patrzeć i słuchać. — Wspominki dawnych lat? — Wspominki — ślady niezatarte. Bo pomyśl, Luśnia, pomyśl tylko, czy to możliwe, by po tym wszystkim nie zostało nic! — Niby po czym? — Pomyśl tylko! Tyle lat, tyle dziesiątków lat przejeżdżały tą gardzielą pociągi, napełniając ją łoskotem kół, grzechotaniem relsów, tyle lat zbocza tego parowu podawały sobie na przemian niby piłki rozbudzone echa. Dzień w dzień, noc w noc rodziły się i marły w tej wąskiej, ciasnej szyi wiry powietrza, wieszały się po szkarpach łachmany dymów, tuliły mgliste ich smoczki do nasypu, kryły pod sklepem tunelu... — Co chciałeś rzec, Wawera? — Chciałem rzec jeno, że wspomnienia nie giną. Dobranoc ci, Luśnia, dobranoc! I tak się w ten wieczór rozstali... Tymczasem minęło lato, zaczęła się jesień. Dróżnik wciąż wiernie stróżował na swojej przestrzeni. Czujny jak żuraw nie przeoczył najmniejszej usterki na linii. Jeśli gdzieś przypadkiem obsunęła się nawierzchnia, zaraz podsypywał świeżego szutru i zrównywał z poziomem. Gdy w którąś noc październikową szalona ulewa podmuliła tor, wyżerając w nasypie znaczną wyrwę, nazajutrz budnik pracował przez cały dzień bez wytchnienia, póki szkody nie usunął. Umocnił w kilku punktach pętlicy wychwierutane podkłady, gdzie indziej zastąpił stare już, stoczone przez czerwy progi nowymi. Zielska i trawy na torze nie znosił: gdziekolwiek się rzuciło pomiędzy szyny, plewił niemiłosiernie. Toteż po upływie siedmiu miesięcy jego „urzędowania” wyglądały przestrzeń i przystanek wzorowo. W dal mknęły wstęgi relsów po nawierzchni posypanej żwirem czyściutkim i miałkim jak piasek, z lekkim chrzęstem przerzucały się naoliwione starannie dźwignie blokowe, wykonywało stawidło swe zwroty gładko i sprawnie jak rumak w tresurze maneżu. Dwa razy na dzień i raz w ciągu nocy odbywał Wawera tzw. „ćwiczenia” i „manewry”, które polegały na szeregu czynności i ruchów wykonywanych zwykle przez dróżników w chwili przejazdu pociągów przez ich placówki. Krokiem sprężystym, krokiem starego weterana wychodził budnik przed stację, brał do ręki sygnał, szeroką, czerwoną lub zieloną tarczę na białym polu, i stawał wyprostowany jak struna między zwrotnicą a budką. Kiedy indziej puszczał w ruch kolbę stawidła lub żelazne dźwignie na bloku i przerzucał szyny na torze. Wieczorami zapalał zielony sygnał za szybką zwrotnicy i drugi, podobny lub biały, na semaforze daleko przed przystankiem, opodal tunelu. Czasami na „nocny alarm” zmieniał światła sygnałów, które wtedy z daleka już ostrzegały barwą rubinu... A jednak mimo wszystko smutno było na przystanku. Mimo pozorów ruchu i sprawności budnika wiało od przestrzeni pustką jakąś i martwotą. Bezwiednie musiał to odczuwać i Wawera, bo gdy na chwilę oderwał się od pracy i wzrokiem błądził po szynach, z oczu wyglądała mu tęsknota i jakaś głęboka zaduma. Dlatego też po krótkim spoczynku tym żarliwiej brał się do pracy. Powoli, z biegiem miesięcy, wytworzył się między nim a przestrzenią nieuchwytny, choć nader zażyły związek. Wawera stał się z czasem jakby ucieleśnioną w kształcie człowieczym jej świadomością. Obcując ze swą strefą niemal bez przerwy wchłonął wszystkie drzemiące tu tajemnie ślady przeszłości, a wessawszy w siebie, oddawał z powrotem wzmocnione tęsknotą, pulsujące żywą, gorącą krwią kochającego serca. — Poczekaj, siostrzyczko — szeptał nieraz, topiąc pijane zadumą oczy w siną dal przestrzeni — poczekaj jeszcze trochę, gołąbko! Doczekamy się w końcu, doczekamy. I przypadał do toru, przykładał ucho do ziemi i słuchał, słuchał z zapartym tchem. Po chwili na twarzy jego żółtej, pomarszczonej rozlewał się przykry wyraz rozczarowania, a z ust zwiędłych, zwiotczałych wypływało słowo zniechęcenia : — Jeszcze nie... Jeszcze za wcześnie... Nieraz wieczorami pod zorzę zachodu wlepiał godzina | mi całymi utęsknione oczy w czerniejącą z dala czeluść tunelu i czekał na coś, czekał bez końca... A tymczasem przyszły złe wieści z miasta. Pewnego dnia przyniósł Luśnia fatalną wiadomość, że dyrekcja ruchu w Orszawie zamierza najpóźniej z wiosną przystąpić do rozebrania przestrzeni. Wawera zgryzł się tym okrutnie i przechorował się ciężko. Po upływie tygodnia dźwignął się wreszcie z łóżka, lecz okropnie zmieniony. Małomówny z natury, teraz zamknął się w sobie zupełnie i absolutnie z nikim nie chciał rozmawiać. Nawet Luśni zabronił wstępu do siebie i z daleka zoczywszy nadchodzącego, zawracał go z drogi gestem ręki. Sposępniał, sponurzał i w oczach miał jakieś dzikie, niedobre światła... Aż dnia jednego, pod zmierzch, w burzliwy, listopadowy odwieczerz, podczas „manewrów” ze zwrotnicą nagle drgnął. — Przysłyszało mi się czy co? — mruknął wypuszczając z rąk kolbę przyrządu. Naraz pojaśniało mu w oczach. Strumień nadludzkiej radości przepłynął serce i wstrząsnął nim całym do posad. Wśród wycia jesiennego wichru, wśród świstu zawieruchy po raz pierwszy usłyszą ł... To już nie było złudzenie, o nie! Stamtąd nadpłynęło, stamtąd, od tunelu, najwyraźniej w świecie! To było t o, tym razem niewątpliwie t o!... O! Znowu! Trochę bliżej... Słodkie, kochane dudnienie! Drogi, nieoceniony łoskot, cudny, rytmiczny łoskot!... — Ta, ta, ta!... Ta, ta, ta!... To on! To on! Nie ulegało już wątpliwości! I wybiegł na spotkanie. Wiatr zerwał mu czapkę, zdarł płaszcz z ramion, targnął nim z pasją, nielitościwie... Nie zważał. Z rozwianym włosem, śnieżnobiałym włosem, z wyciągniętymi przed się entuzjastycznie rękoma słuchał dziwnego odgłosu jak najcudniejszej muzyki... — Ta, ta, ta... Ta, ta, ta... Ta, ta, ta... Ta, ta, ta... Lecz po chwili umilkło; i znów gwizdał tylko wiatr w wściekłych przegonach, kwiliły wrony pod ołowianym niebem... Ze zwieszoną głową powrócił dróżnik do swej budki... Lecz odtąd, od pamiętnego wieczora, nadzieja jasna rozkwitła mu w duszy i dościgała w spełnienie. Bo oto z dniem każdym słyszał coraz wyraźniej, coraz bliżej, coraz dobitniej. Po chwili milkło wprawdzie, głuchło gdzieś, rozwiewało się, lecz nazajutrz, o zmroku, w tę dziwną godzinę przesiłu dnia z nocą znów powracało mocniej już, głośniej, prawie namacalnie... Aż przyszła godzina ziszczenia. W jakąś noc grudniową, noc śniegiem zawianą, gdy znużony czuwaniem schylił siwą głowę głęboko ku piersi, zabrzmiał sygnał... Wawera zadrżał i obudził się: — Co to?! — Bimbam... — zabrzmiało powtórnie. — Bimbam... Sygnalizator grał. Po raz pierwszy od czasu objęcia służby usłyszał budnik kucie młotków... Pokraśniał cały, trzęsącymi się rękoma włożył czapkę, zarzucił szynel na ramiona i porwawszy latarkę, wybiegł przed budkę. — Bimbam... — grało na słupie. — Idę już, idę — szepnął, słaniając się na nogach ze wzruszenia. Całą siłą woli opanował się, sprężył w służbowej postawie i podniósłszy wysoko sygnał świetlny do góry, czekał. — Ta, ta, ta... Ta, ta, ta... — dudniało na przestrzeni. — Trach, trach, trach... Trach, trach, trach... — gruchotały szyny. Dróżnik zatopił głodne spojrzenie w gardziel tunelu... — Ta, ta, ta!... Ta, ta, ta!... Nareszcie zobaczył. W wylocie czeluści zaświeciła para oczu, para olbrzymich, złotożółtych ślepiów i rosła, rosła, zbliżała się... Budnikowi lotem błyskawicy przeszła myśl przez głowę: — Przejedzie czy stanie? W tej chwili rozległ się zgrzyt gwałtownie zahamowanych kół i pociąg zatrzymał się przed przystankiem. Wawera nie drgnął, nie ruszył się z miejsca. Patrzył... Z wozu służbowego wysiadł kierownik ruchu i zmierzał w stronę dróżnika. Ze stopni wagonów zeskoczyło kilku konduktorów, jakiś kontroler w służbie i podeszli ku niemu. — Dobry wieczór, Wawera! — pozdrowił wyciągając przyjaźnie rękę kierownik. — Czekałeś długo na nas, mój stary, co? No i nareszcie doczekałeś się. Wawera ściskał podaną dłoń! Łzy słodkie, łzy szczęścia dławiły słowa: — Wedle rozkazu, panie kierowniku, na posterunku. — Dobry wieczór, kolego! — witali go konduktorzy. — Witaj nam, stary druhu! I otoczyli go kołem. Ktoś zabrał mu sygnał i przypiął latarkę do piersi, ktoś inny wcisnął „klucz” konduktorski do ręki. — No, panowie — zabrzmiał donośny głos kierownika. — Komu w drogę, temu czas! Wawera, jedziesz naturalnie z nami? — Po ciebieśmy tu przyjechali — zagrzmiał zgodny chór kolegów. — Dość ci już chyba drożnikowania? W piersi Wawery łkało coś ze szczęścia bez miary. Spojrzał raz jeszcze przez mgłę łez na przystanek, na domek swój śniegiem zasuty, na topolę samotną w ogródku i ruszył ku wozom: — Ja z wami, koledzy — ja z wami na śmierć i na życie! I wszedłszy na stopień wagonu jak przed laty, podniósł latarkę w stronę maszyny i krzyknął gromkim głosem: — Jazda! Pociąg ruszył z przeciągłym gwizdem i potoczył się w przestrzeń... Nazajutrz, w mroźny, grudniowy poranek, zastał Luśnia dróżnika przed budką w postaci służbowej z wyciągniętą w górę ręką i z zagasłą latarką w skostniałych palcach. — Wawera, co tobie? — zagadnął, wpatrując się bystro w twarz przyjaciela z zastygłym na ustach uśmiechem. I dotknął jego ramienia. Wtedy budnik sztywny jak kłoda zwalił mu się pod nogi. — Zamarzł! — szepnął kowal biorąc zwłoki w ramiona — zamarzł na śmierć na placówce. I złożył go ostrożnie w budce na tapczanie... Wieści o zamierzonym rozbiorze przestrzeni okazały się przedwczesne; przetrwała jeszcze jedną wiosnę i lato. Lecz mówiono w okolicy, że od śmierci Wawery pętlica jakby ożyła. Zwłaszcza pod wieczór wąwóz rozbrzmiewał echem dziwnych odgłosów. Dudniły jakieś pociągi, szczękały rozpętane koła, oddychała ciężko uznojona maszyna. Skądś z przestrzeni nadpływały na skrzydłach wiatru jakieś sygnały, rozlegały się przeciągłą skargą gwizdy świstawek, grały pobudkę odjazdu niewidzialne trąbki... Ludzie omijali chętnie tę stronę, z lękiem obchodząc ją kołem. Nawet ptactwo spłoszone niezwykłym łoskotem porzuciło dziwny parów i przeniosło się w inne, gościnniejsze strony. Dopiero gdy pod jesień następnego roku usunięto szyny i rozebrano budkę dróżnika, wszystko ucichło i „głucha przestrzeń” zamilkła na zawsze, Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Demon ruchu